


Accidental Footsteps in Time

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Trope Bingo [8]
Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Gen, One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: In which accidental time travel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trope_bingo's round 7 amnesty and one of mini_wrimo's Day 1 prompts.

"What does this do?"

"Don't touch that!"

Rachel remembers hearing the warning to late as she touched the odd device and feeling the snap of strange energies around them as the room seems to slowly close in around them. Behind the protective visor of her helmet, Rachel closes her eyes against the bright burst light that follows the sensation of being squeezed then slowly torn apart.

The sound of birdsong and the movement of vehicles makes Rachel open her eyes to stare up at the sky as the other Guardians with her all groan softly before moving to stand up. Rachel looks around them, noting that they are now in a cave instead of the room that they had been fighting Fallen in just hours ago.

“By the Traveler’s light.”

“Cayde won’t believe this.”

Ignoring Freyja-27’s quiet sigh of disbelief and Jester-26’s nervous antics behind her, Rachel peers over the ridge of the hill to look at the humans going about their business below them. As Rachel moves back into the cave dragging Jester and Freyja back in with her, she could also hear Rex and Lucy talking quietly off on the left side of the cave.

Rachel wondered how far back or forward, they had been thrown in time.

Her Fireteam back home probably wouldn’t believe her if Rachel told them that their sudden traveling through time had been an accident rather than intentional. Rachel wondered if they or the Vanguard were even aware that something had happened to them.

“So many voices, thoughts. So loud in this time. They know not what awaits them.” Rachel hears Freyja murmur softly. Whether the Warlock veteran saying it loud for them or for herself, Rachel isn’t sure.

Warlocks could get so weird sometimes, when they retreated into themselves. But then the things they could see that their fellow Guardians couldn’t. So perhaps a little weirdness with the Warlocks was warranted.

“We need to find a way back home.” Rachel hears Rex say quietly to Lucy.

“Guys….” Rachel hears Jester make a concerned sound as he tries to butt into their conversation.

“Well, how do you propose that we do that? What magic could you pull out of your pocket to get us out of this situation, Rex?” Rachel hears the annoyed tone in Lucy’s voice as the female Titan shifts in her armor.

“Guys!”

“What? What is it, Jester?”

The shifting of rocks and small pebbles at the front of their cave catches Rachel’s attention and she turns to see a young boy step into the cave’s entrance. Through her helmet’s visor, Rachel can see the green of the boy’s short sleeved shirt and the light brown coloring of the shorts that the kid is wearing.

“Yooo, so are you guys like aliens or something?” The boy asks curiously.

Traveler’s shadow.


End file.
